Tu n'es plus seul maintenant
by just.a.shadow
Summary: Harry Potter a maintenant 16ans. Il pense avoir perdu Sirius pour toujours et se sent plus seul que jamais.
1. Happy Birthaday Harry Potter

Chapitre 1 : Happy Birthday Harry !

Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet : 1h. Il avait 16ans depuis 1heure. Malgré cette heure tardive, Harry ne dormait pas. Et ce n'était pas parce que c'était son anniversaire. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne se reposait plus que quelques heures par nuit. La culpabilité l'empêchait de dormir. Ce sentiment lui rongeait les entrailles. Son parrain était mort et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Harry repensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là au département des mystères. Il avait revu Sirius tomber à travers ce voile dans la salle de la mort de nombreuses fois dans ses cauchemars.

Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsque 3 hiboux accompagnés d'Hedwige pénétrèrent dans la petite chambre. Le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte la plupart du temps. Ainsi, sa chouette pouvait sortir à sa guise.

Mais se soir, Hedwige avait une lettre pour lui. Il la récupéra, remercia le volatil et celui-ci alla se poser dans sa cage.

Harry reconnut aussi Coq, le hibou de Ron. Le petit hibou, tellement heureux d'avoir accompli son travail volait joyeusement dans la chambre. L'oiseau était si excité que le jeune homme mit 5 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir récupérer le parchemin qui lui était destiné.

Harry ne connaissait pas le 3eme hibou mais il reconnut l'écriture de son ami Hagrid sur l'enveloppe.

En revanche, le 4eme hibou lui était inconnu et il ne connaissait pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

Harry ouvrit tout d'abord la lettre apportée par Hedwige et qui était accompagnée d'un petit paquet léger. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en ressortit un parchemin sur lequel il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione.

_« Cher Harry,_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère qu'Hedwige arrivera à temps ! Le voyage risque d'être long pour elle !_

_En effet, je suis toujours en Bulgarie, chez Viktor. Mes parents ont accepté que je reste ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine._

_La Bulgarie est un pays magnifique ! Je te raconterai tout cela en détails dès que nous nous reverrons (normalement je devrais passer les 2 dernières semaines des vacances où tu sais)._

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien malgré la terrible épreuve à laquelle tu dois faire face après la mort de Sniffle._

_J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira ! C'est la tenue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie dédicacée par l'équipe au complet ! J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir et Viktor m'a donc présenté à ses coéquipiers qui étaient tous très heureux de participer à ton cadeau._

_Je t'embrasse en te souhaitant une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione »_

Après avoir lu la lette de son amie, Harry prit le petit paquet et déchira l'emballage. Il en sortit une tenue d'un rouge vif. Sur le devant de la robe de Quidditch était écrit _« Joyeux anniversaire Harry Potter »_ et tout autour de cette inscription, Harry lut les signatures. Il reconnut aussitôt celle de Viktor Krum. Non pas qu'il l'ai déjà vu, mais un vif d'or tournoyait autour de la dédicace de l'attrapeur Bulgare. Harry regarda les autres signatures… Toute l'équipe avait signé : Dimitrov, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Ivanova et Volkov. Heureux de ce cadeau, le jeune homme déposa la robe rouge sur le lit puis décida d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron. Elle était elle aussi accompagnée d'un paquet mais il décida de lire la lettre avant de l'ouvrir.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tu arriveras à récupérer la lettre. Coq était si heureux la dernière fois qu'il m'en a apporté une que j'ai mis 10 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir la récupérer ! _

_Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de te dire : j'aide Fred et Georges à leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances ! Ils ont trouvé un petit appartement près du Chaudron Baveur. Mais je retourne la semaine prochaine tu sais où avec Fred et Georges._

_J'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop seul chez tes moldus et qu'ils te traitent convenablement._

_Il faut que je te laisse, Fred et Georges ont besoin de moi._

_A bientôt,_

_Ron _

_PS : Le petit paquet contient un assortiment de farces et attrapes de la boutique de mes frères. »_

Harry prit le petit paquet et découvrit toutes sortes de bonbons et autres gadgets. Il les déposa à coté du paquet d'Hermione. Il regarderait son cadeau en détails plus tard.

Le jeune homme pris la 3eme lettre. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était de Hagrid.

_« Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent bien._

_Je ne peux pas t'envoyer ton cadeau par hibou, il est trop gros et les moldus le remarquerais. Je te le donnerai donc à la rentrée, quand tu seras à Poudlard._

_A bientôt,_

_Hagrid »_

Harry se demanda avec effroi ce que pouvait être e cadeau « trop gros ». Il espérait simplement que cela n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux ou d'illégal. Le jeune homme décida qu'il règlerait cette histoire à la rentrée.

Harry prit alors la dernière enveloppe sur laquelle il n'y avait pas d'adresse mais uniquement son nom et son prénom. Le jeune homme décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel était simplement écrit :

_« BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER »_

Le mot n'était pas signé. Harry retourna le parchemin dans l'espoir de trouver plus d'indices au dos mais il n'y trouva rien. Il se demanda pendant de longues minutes de qui pouvait provenir cette lettre. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était presque 2heures du matin. Le jeune homme décida alors qu'il était temps de dormir, il répondrait à ses amis le lendemain matin et règlerai cette affaire de lettre mystérieuse en même temps.

Harry déposa ses cadeaux et ses lettres sur son bureau. Hedwige se reposait dans sa cage.

Le jeune homme s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par un mois de sommeil agité.


	2. Matinée habituelle

Chapitre 2 : Matinée habituelle

Mais cette nuit ne fut pas différente des précédentes. Harry n'avait pas fait de cauchemar à propos de Sirius ou de Voldemort. Non, cette fois-ci, des milliers de parchemins volaient autour de lui dans tous les sens. Harry avait réussi à en saisir un et avait reconnu la lettre mystérieuse qu'il avait reçu avant de s'endormir. Mais lorsqu'il avait lu cette lettre, toutes les autres volaient dans sa direction. Il était en train d'étouffer au milieu de ces parchemins lorsqu'il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit.

Certes, ce rêve n'avait pas la même signification que ceux où il voyait Sirius ou Voldemort, ce rêve n'était pas réel… mai il avait quand même réussi à gâcher sa nuit.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : 8h30. Harry savait très bien qu'il ne dormirait plus maintenant. Il se leva donc, fit son lit puis s'habilla. Il décida ensuite de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la petite cuisine trop propre à son goût, les Dursley arrêtèrent de parler. Il y eut un moment de silence puis son oncle, sa tante et Dudley reprirent leurs activités. Les Dursley avaient changé d'attitude vis-à-vis d'Harry depuis leur discussion avec les membres de l'Ordre. Cette entrevue à la gare de King's Cross avait été courte mais dissuasive. En effet, maintenant Harry pouvait se déplacer à sa guise dans la maison, il pouvait sortir et rentrer à l'heure qu'il voulait. En fait, les Dursley n'osaient plus dire non à Harry. Ils savaient pertinemment que le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur eux mais l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia savaient aussi que certains amis de leur neveu le pouvaient en toute légalité. Les conditions de vie du jeune homme s'étaient donc grandement améliorées mais celui-ci n'en avait réellement profité que dans de rares moments. Un an auparavant, il se serait servi de cette liberté pour faire regretter à Dudley les nombreuses années de fuite qu'il lui avait fait subir mais, cet été, il était trop triste pour pense à quoi que se soit.

Harry était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le téléphone sonna. L'oncle Vernon se leva t alla décrocher le combiné dans le petit salon. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme but son chocolat chaud. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsque son oncle qui venait de raccrocher l'appela.

« Miss Figg vient d'appeler. Elle a encore besoin de toi cet après-midi pour s'occuper de ses chats. Elle t'attend à 14h. »

L'oncle Vernon avait annoncé tout cela très rapidement et était retourné dans la cuisine. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait en effet évité toute confrontation avec Harry. Sans doute avait-il peur de contrarier son neveu et donc de s'attirer des ennuis.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre. L'été dernier, l'idée d'aller chez Miss Figg l'aurait particulièrement dérangé. En effet, il la considérait à l'époque comme une vieille femme un peu folle qui né pensait qu'à ses chats. Mais depuis ce fameux été, tout était différent. Il avait en effet découvert que sa voisine était une Cracmol. Elle était le seul lien avec le monde magique pendant les interminables étés d'Harry. Il passait de nombreux après-midi chez elle à s'entraîner à la magie. Bien entendu, les Dursley, qui n'étaient au courant de rien au sujet de Miss Figg, étaient persuadés qu'Harry aidait la vieille femme à entretenir sa maison.

Le jeune homme s'installe devant son bureau et décida de répondre à ses amis avant d'aller chez sa voisine. Il commença par la lettre pour Hermione.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et ton paquet et tout cela à temps !_

_J'aime beaucoup ton cadeau ! Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir une robe de Quidditch de Bulgarie dédicacée par l'équipe au complet ! Remercie Viktor et ses coéquipiers de ma part s'il te plait !_

_A part cela, mes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal… Les Dursley ont changé d'attitude à mon égard depuis la discussion de la gare. Je peux maintenant sortir et rentrer quand je le veux. Je suis plus libre mais je dois avouer que je ne profite pas de cette liberté. La mort de Sniffle reste très douloureuse et je fais souvent des cauchemars. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hermione, je pense que tout cela est parfaitement normal._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

_Amicalement,_

_Harry_

_PS : Hier soir j'ai reçu un parchemin très mystérieux. En effet, il n'y avait que « BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER » d'inscris. Ce n'était pas signé et il n'y avait même pas d'adresse sur l'enveloppe, juste mon nom. As-tu une idée de qui cette lettre peut venir ? »_

Harry relut sa lettre. Il savait qu'Hermione allait s'inquiéter à propos de cette lettre mais tant pis … Lui-même y avait réfléchi une majeure partie de al matinée, avant de se lever. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à une blague de Draco Malefoy ou d'un autre fils de Mangemort. Mais en se souvenant de la haine qu'éprouvaient ces derniers à son égard à la fin de l'année, il se dit qu'il ne se serait sûrement pas arrêter à une simple lettre. Ils auraient signé et auraient peut-être même été capable d'y enfermer un mauvais sort. Or, ce parchemin était parfaitement inoffensif. Cela ne pouvait donc pas provenir d'eux…

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire et avait même penser que Voldemort pouvait être à l'origine de ce courrier. Mais cette idée était encore plus saugrenue que la précédente… Voldemort avait autre chose à faire qu'envoyer des cartes d'anniversaire.

Harry était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un hululement d'Hedwige le ramena à la réalité. Il se souvint alors qu'il lui restait deux lettres à écrire. Il prit donc un nouveau morceau de parchemin et commença sa nouvelle lettre, destinée à son meilleur ami.

_« Cher Ron,_

_Je te remercie pour ta lettre et ton cadeau. Coq était très heureux et j'ai mis 5 minutes avant de pouvoir l'attraper mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir !_

_C'est génial que tu passes l'été au chemin de traverse ! Même si tu travailles, cela doit quand même être plus intéressant que la vie à Privet Drive !_

_Tu féliciteras tes frères : leurs nouvelles inventions sont toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres !_

_Sinon il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau à te raconter…. Mon oncle et ma tante ont décidé de m'ignorer, ce qui me permet de pouvoir sortir et rentrer aux heures que je veux. Mais je n'ai envie de rien faire en ce moment donc je n'en profite pas._

_J'ai reçu un courrier mystérieux hier soir … Il y avait une enveloppe sans adresse, seulement mon nom était inscrit dessus… Et à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un petit bout de parchemin où il était écrit « BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER ». A ton avis, qui pourrait m'envoyer ce genre de courrier ?_

_Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons nous revoir mais j'espère que cela arrivera bientôt !_

_Amicalement,_

_Harry »_

Le jeune homme était content de cette lettre. Ron n'avait pas mentionné Sirius et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Cela lui évitait de repenser à des choses encore trop douloureuses. Afin d'éviter de sombrer dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois, il prit un troisième morceau de parchemin pour répondre à son ami garde-chasse.

_« Cher Hagrid,_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre ! Je suis impatient de découvrir mon cadeau !_

_Tout se passe bien ici… La vie des moldus est très calme !_

_Vivement la rentrée que l'on se revoit !_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry »_

Le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé à Hagrid de la mystérieuse lettre qu'il avait reçue la veille. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur lui et Harry voulait éviter cela le plus possible.

Il prit les trois enveloppes, les confia à Hedwige en lui expliquant à qui elles étaient destinées. Il lui conseilla aussi d'apporter celle d'Hermione en dernier étant donné qu'elle était la plus éloignée. La chouette hulula pour montrer son approbation et s'envola par la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Harry regarda l'heure : 10h30. Il lui restait un petite peu de temps … Il prit donc un de ses livres de cours et commença à le lire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans problème. Harry descendit déjeuner vers 12h30. Le repas se passa dans le silence, comme la plupart du temps depuis le début de l'été.

Puis, aux alentours de 14h, le jeune homme se rendit chez Miss Figg en se demandant pourquoi elle avait demandé à le voir. Lorsque celle-ci lui ouvra la porte, un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Et lorsqu'elle fit entrer Harry dans le salon, celui-ci ne put retenir une exclamation d'étonnement en voyant qui y étaient présents…


	3. Petite fête et bonnes nouvelles

Chapitre 3 : Petite fête et bonnes nouvelles !

Le petit salon de Miss Figg était rempli de personnes qu'Harry ne pensait pas revoir avant au moins un mois. Il y avait en effet Tonks, Fol Œil, Rémus Lupin, Kingsley Shakelbot, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, la famille Weasley au complet ainsi qu'Hermione.

Au moment ou Harry était entré, tous ses amis avaient crié « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ». Le jeune homme, encore très étonné n'avait pas réagi mais lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer, un large sourire était apparu sur son visage. C'est alors qu'Hermione s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

« Oh, Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

Un brouhaha immense s'était alors élever dans le petit salon. De nombreuses conversations avaient débuté et la mère de Ron avait commencé à déposer de nombreux gâteaux sur la table du salon sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà de nombreuses boissons.

Harry passa un merveilleux après-midi. Il était entouré des personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis cet été, il se sentait bien, il était même presque heureux. Mais la pensée de la mort de Sirius était toujours présentes et l'empêchait de se sentir totalement épanoui.

Il avait commencé à parler avec Ron et Hermione lorsque les jumeaux vinrent le voir.

« Alors Harry, notre petit cadeau t'as plu ?

Ouais, je dois dire que j'ai bien rigolé grâce à vous. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout regarder ! Le magasin marche bien ?

Oh, oui! Tout va pour le mieux! On a même du mal à fournir certains clients! C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé d'embaucher Ron. N'est ce pas petit frère ? »

Fred avait dit cela en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Ron ce qui avait eu pour effet de renverser le verre de Bièraubeurre que celui-ci avait dans les mains.

Pendant que Ron commençait à s'énerver contre son frère, Georges continuait la conversation avec Harry.

« C'est vrai que ça marche très bien mais nous allons devoir fermer le magasin pendant l'année scolaire. Dumbledore a accepté de nous reprendre à Poudlard pour que nous puissions passer nos ASPIC et maman a tellement insisté que nous avons accepté. Et puis, Dumbledore est d'accord pour nous laisser sortir du château le week end. Donc ça risque d'être une année chargée mais on va aussi pouvoir en profiter pour trouver de nouveaux clients !

Vous revenez à Poudlard ? Mais c'est génial! C'était un petit peu trop calme sans vous !

Ouais, et en plus Dumbledore nous a promis de nous laisser organiser le bal d'Halloween, celui de Noël et celui de la Saint Valentin ! Bon allez, on vous laisse, on doit aller parler au nouvel arrivant ! A plus Harry, content de t'avoir revu ! »

Fred et Georges se dirigèrent alors vers Mondingus Fletcher qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Ron était en train de se servir une grosse part de gâteau et Hermione et Ginny parlaient avec Tonks. Remus Lupin ayant remarqué que le jeune homme était seul en profita pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour Harry, joyeux anniversaire !

Oh, bonjour professeur !

Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Remus ! En plus ça m'évitera de me sentir vieux à chaque fois que tu me parles !

Oh, ok …..Remus. C'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ?

Oui, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait du bien de voir du monde. Je sais que tes étés ne sont pas agréables et celui-ci doit être pire que d'habitude étant donné ce qui s'est passé en fin d'année scolaire… Je me trompe ?

Non, c'est le pire que j'ai passé jusque là. »

Harry avait dit cela en baissant les yeux et la voix. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux amis. Mais Remus le rompit rapidement.

« Mais je profite de cette petite fête pour t'annoncer que nous viendrons te chercher demain soir pour t'emmener au quartier général de l'Ordre. Je vais aller prévenir ton oncle et ta tante en te raccompagnant tout à l'heure.

Vous venez me chercher déjà ? Je veux dire…ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais …c'est tôt non ? Je m'attendais à partir fin août étant donné ce que m'a dit Dumbledore le mois dernier.

J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec lui et nous en avons conclu qu'un mois entier était suffisant. Et puis, le QG est tout de même plus sûr que cette maison.

Il se trouve où ?

Au même endroit que l'année dernière Harry … chez Sirius, ou plutôt…chez toi !

Chez moi ?

Oui, Sirius t'a tout légué. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras profiter de tout ça que dans un an, lorsque tu seras majeur. »

Harry était plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait hérité de quoi que se soit de son parrain. Depuis la mort de Sirius, le jeune homme ne s'était même plus préoccupé de son avenir…il avait trop mal pour penser à autre chose que le fait qu'il ne verrait plus son parrain. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'il avait assez de BUSE pour pouvoir continuer dans l'orientation qu'il avait choisi (c'est à dire devenir Auror), cela l'avait tout juste réjoui…il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir, c'était bien trop dur …trop d'épreuves l'attendaient.

Remus remarqua le regard éteint de Harry et il comprit aussitôt que le jeune homme repensait à la mort de son parrain et que cette pensée était plus que douloureuse. Il décida donc de rompre le silence et de ramener Harry à la réalité.

« Harry, il est déjà 17h30. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Je te laisse le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je vais prévenir Maugrey et je t'attends dehors. »

Harry regarda Remus et acquiesça. Il commença alors à dire au revoir à tout le monde et cela fut assez long malgré le fait qu'il allait revoir la plupart de ses amis le lendemain.

Quand madame Weasley l'eut serré dans ses bras pour la huitième fois, Harry fit un signe de la main à ses amis et rejoignit Remus qui l'attendait devant la maison.

« Tu es prêt Harry ? Allons –y.»

Ils marchèrent alors tous les deux silencieusement. Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver seul une fois de plus.

« C'est ta dernière soirée, après tu auras un an de liberté, une soirée ce n'est rien après tout. »

Cette pensée réconforta Harry qui se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au 4, Privet Drive.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Remus, il remarqua que celui-ci portait des vêtements moldus. Harry n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail jusque là et il était très étonné de la tenue que portait son ami. Ce dernier, voyant la réaction du jeune homme comprit ce qui l'étonnait et lui expliqua en souriant :

« J'ai pensé que cela aiderait ton oncle et ta tante à me considérer comme une personne normale si j'étais habillé…..comme eux !

Oh, désolé Remus mais je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que se soit.

Et bien, on va voir ça ! »

Remus sourit à Harry et appuya sur la petite sonnette. L'oncle Vernon vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et, au moment où il reconnut l'homme qui accompagnait son neveu, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il le regarda avec cette expression de dégoût qui était habituellement réservée à Harry et lui demandant :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Remus ne sembla pas perturbé par la réaction de l'oncle de Harry et lui répondit en souriant.

« Bonjour. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je viendrais chercher Harry demain soir aux alentours de 22h30. Il passera la fin de l'été avec moi puis il ira à l'école. Vous le reverrez bien sûr l'année prochaine, fin juin, comme d'habitude.

Très bien. De toute façon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix...

Non, en effet, vous n'avez pas le choix.»

Remus se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Ok Harry. Donc je viendrais te chercher demain soir vers 22h30. Bien sûr, je ne serais pas seul. Tout comme l'année dernière, certaines personnes m'accompagneront. Oh ! J'allais oublier : le voyage se fera en balai donc ne le range pas. Allez Harry, je te laisse. A demain !

A demain Remus ! Et merci pour cet après-midi. »

Harry fit un signe de la main et pénétra dans la maison. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsque l'oncle Vernon l'appela.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? Pourquoi as-tu remercié ce…ce…cet homme ?

Cela ne te regarde pas.

Oh que si cela me regarde ! Tu as l'air d'avoir passé un bon après-midi et cela me dérange. Tu n'as pas paru si heureux depuis le début de l'été et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Et bien tu ne le sauras pas.

Très bien petit insolent. Tu ne dîneras pas se soir. Mon te dans ta chambre et reste y !

Très bien, à demain. »

Malgré le fait qu'il soit privé de dîner, Harry conserva son sourire. Il allait quitter cette maison le lendemain et ce pour une année entière. De plus, il lui restait des bonbons que Ron et Hermione lui avait envoyés au début de l'été. Il les mangea et lut une fois de plus son livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch. Lorsqu'il le rangea, un petit bout de parchemin tomba de son bureau. Il le reconnut tout de suite : c'était la mystérieuse lettre qu'il avait reçu 24heures plus tôt. Il l'avait complètement oublié avec toute l'agitation de cette journée. De toute façon, il revoyait Remus le lendemain, il pourrait lui en parlé.

Harry se coucha et s'endormit paisiblement. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme ne fit pas de cauchemar …. Non, cette nuit là, il rêva qu'il jouait au Quidditch avec ses amis…

Harry dormait paisiblement, il se reposait enfin. Et il ne se doutait pas de la confusion dans laquelle il serait plongé 24heures plus tard….


	4. Rencontre

_**Voila, tout d'abord un grand grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une ptite review, ça fait trop trop plaisir... voila, j'ai du retard mais celui-là j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! jspr kil va vous plaire meme si moi je le trouve pa top. mai bon, je vou laisse decouvrir et jatten vos commentaire ! bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là. Non pas à cause d'un cauchemar mais un orage violent faisait rage dehors. Un coup de tonnerre l'avait réveillé.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 5heures du matin. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait dormi cette nuit, Harry se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il avait dormi paisiblement et c'est pour cela qu'il se sentait étrangement reposé. De plus, une impression de joie se propagea en lui lorsqu'il se rappela la journée de la veille. Il avait revu tous ses amis. Et se soir il allait quitter les Dursley et passer le reste de ses vacances chez lui. Oui, chez lui. Cette impression d'avoir une véritable maison lui était encore très étrange. Mais une pensée plus sombre vint obscurcir son esprit. Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé au 12, Square Grimmaurd avait été partagé avec son parrain. Et ce soir, il allait y retourner et il se doutait que ses souvenirs referaient surface. Et cela il le redoutait. Il avait réussi à enfouir cette affreuse peine qui le rongeait depuis le début de l'été mais, dans le lieu ou il avait partagé tous ces moments de joie avec Sirius, il savait que cela serait plus dur.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre particulièrement violent le sortit de ses pensées. Il décida de se lever et de s'habiller. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Il voulait lire une nouvelle fois un livre, choisi au hasard lorsqu'il vit la lettre. C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'il avait totalement oublié d'en parler à Remus ou même à Ron ou à Hermione. Cette histoire l'intriguait, et l'inquiétait même légèrement. Qui donc avait intérêt à envoyer une carte d'anniversaire sans la signer ? La réponse lui paraissait très simple : quelqu'un qui se cache ou qui veut être oublié. Oui, cette réponse était logique. Mais pourquoi lui écrire alors ?

Harry était une fois de plus dans ses pensées, _(NA : et oui, Harry est un gd penseur que voulez vous !)_ lorsqu'il entendit son oncle et sa tante se lever. Il décida donc d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et de remonter ensuite ranger ses affaires. La joie le submergea lorsqu'il pensa à ce qui allait se passer le soir ! Il allait enfin partir !

Le petit déjeuner se passa silencieusement, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Et cela ne dérangeait pas Harry le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était son dernier petit déjeuner à Privet Drive avant un an !

Apres avoir bu rapidement son chocolat chaud, Harry monta donc dans sa chambre, sortit sa grosse malle de son armoire et commença à ramasser ses affaires. L'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il était plongé depuis quelques jours avait eu des conséquences sur l'état de sa chambre ! En effet, les livres, morceaux de parchemin, plumes et autres objets étaient éparpillés un petit peu partout et la cage d'Hedwige était particulièrement sale et malodorante. Le jeune homme commença donc par nettoyer la cage de sa chouette qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Il en déduit donc qu'elle devait l'attendre au 12, square Grimmaurd ou elle avait apporté des lettres à Hermione et Ron. Ensuite, il rangea ses affaires scolaires, en se jurant qu'il finirait ses devoirs une fois installé chez lui. Ce nettoyage pris toute la matinée et, lorsqu'il descendit prendre le déjeuner, Harry était quelque peu fatigué et couvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Il décida donc, après avoir pris son repas de se reposer. Il remonta dans sa chambre, sortit son livre de Quidditch de sa valise, s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire. Mais la fatigue eut rapidement raison de lui et il s'endormit au bout de seulement quelques minutes de lecture…..

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry regarda sa montre et fut très étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 18h. Il avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures ! Et dans peu de temps, il allait enfin quitter cet endroit et passer un mois entier avec ses amis. Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Il pris tout son temps, il passa ainsi 15 minutes à simplement laisser l'eau couler sur sa tête et profiter de cette instant. Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas ressenti se sentiment de calme et de réconfort depuis pas mal de temps. Plusieurs mois pour être plus précis. Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions inutiles auxquelles il ne pourrait jamais répondre. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'été, il arrivait à empêcher son esprit de le tourmenter. Et cela le reposait énormément.

Au bout de 20 minutes, l'oncle de Harry vint lui hurler à travers la porte de la salle de bain que ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait un mois plus tôt qu'il devait utiliser toute l'eau chaude. Le jeune homme ferma donc le robinet et s'habilla. Il n'essaya même pas de se coiffer, sachant parfaitement que cela serait inutile.

A 20h Harry descendit dîner. Il mangea rapidement et remonta attendre dans sa chambre. Aux alentours de 22h20, il disposa ses affaires dans le salon. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin montèrent alors à l'étage sans lui dire au revoir mais Harry réussit à entendre l'oncle Vernon marmonner faiblement qu'il ne voulait pas « croiser les amis de son neveu qui devaient, de toute façon, pas être très normaux ». Le jeune homme ne fut pas le moins dérangé par cette « fuite ». Il était tranquille maintenant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Harry attendait en silence dans le petit salon, plusieurs « POP » résonnèrent ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

De nombreuses personnes venaient de transplaner dans la maison. Harry reconnut tout de suite Tonks, qui avait se soir-là les cheveux bleus. Puis, Remus s'avança vers lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Bonjour harry. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

ça va bien, merci. Vous êtes encore nombreux cette année pour venir me chercher.

Oui, étant donné ce qui s'est passé avant l'été, il était préférable que nous soyons en nombre suffisant.

Comment allons nous où-tu-sais ?

Comme l'année dernière, en balai, je pense que tu t'en doutais…. Je vois que tu as pensé à prendre une veste cette année ! »

En effet, Harry se souvenait parfaitement de son précédent voyage en balai, l'été dernier. Ce vol l'avait glacé jusqu'au sang et donc, cette année, il avait pensée à ne pas ranger son manteau.

Pendant qu'Harry et Remus discutaient, Tonks avait accroché la malle du jeune homme à son balai et Kingsley Shakelbot avait pris la cage d'Hedwige.

« Bien Harry, si tu es prêt nous pouvons y aller. »

Le petit groupe sortit de la maison. Harry se retourna une dernière fois puis enfourcha son balai, décolla et suivit les membres de l'Ordre dans la pénombre.

* * *

Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas c'était qu'il n'était pas à l'abri des regards. En effet, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une jeune fille, tapis derrière un buisson. Cette dernière avait suivi des yeux la scène du salon et n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Malgré le fait qu'elle paraissait épuisée, la jeune fille rassembla ses dernières forces lorsqu'elle vit le petit groupe décoller, se désillusionna et décolla, sans même devoir se servir de balai, juste par la force de l'esprit. Elle suivit l'escorte de Harry Potter de quelques mètres, afin de ne pas être repérée et se posa derrière un buisson du square Grimmaurd lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

* * *

Le vol se passa très bien pour Harry. Tonks avait réussi à dissuader Maugrey FolOeil de les faire passer au travers des nuages et le jeune homme n'eut donc pas trop froid. 

Il atterrit doucement au milieu du square. Les membres de son « escorte » atterrirent à leur tour. Harry se tourna vers l'emplacement où se trouvait la maison mais il fut surpris de ne rien voir. Ayant deviné ce que pensait le jeune homme, Remus lui expliqua :

« C'est normal que tu ne vois pas la maison Harry. Dumbledore a refait le sortilège Fidelitas peu avant l'été. Il va donc falloir que tu relises l'adresse. »

Remus sortit alors un petit morceau de parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape et le tendit à Harry. Celui–ci le lut et vit la maison du 12, Square Grimmaurd apparaître devant ses yeux.

* * *

Mais ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à lire ce parchemin. 

En effet, non loin de là, la jeune fille, toujours cachée avait réussit à lire le parchemin que tenait le jeune garçon. _(NA : hihihi, je vous expliquerais plus tard son petit secret !)_ Elle avait donc elle aussi découvert la vieille bâtisse.

Mais, lorsque le petit groupe pénétra dans la maison, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, visiblement épuisée. Elle réfléchissait ……

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec ses amis avaient été brèves…. En effet, Harry était affamé ! _(NA : ben oui, un vol en balai sa donne faim !)._ Madame Weasley, après l'avoir serré très fort dans ses bras annonça donc que le dîner était servi. Harry se dirigea avec ses amis vers le petit salon et s'assit à la grande table….

* * *

La jeune fille, elle, était toujours assise dans l'herbe mais son visage trahissait ses pensées. Elle était déterminée. Elle avait pris sa décision, peu importe les conséquences. Elle se leva donc et disparut dans un « POP » sonore.

* * *

Le dîner touchait presque à sa fin. Tout le monde était heureux et les conversations étaient nombreuses et animées. 

Soudain, un « POP » retentit dans le salon. Ayant tout de suite compris ce qui se passait, les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent d'un bon en sortant leurs baguettes magiques. C'est alors qu'il l'a virent. Une jeune fille se tenait au milieu du salon. Elle paraissait faible, épuisée même. FolOeil fut le premier à réagir en lui lançant un « EXPERLIAMUS » mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide et hurla un « PROTEGO MAXIMA » qui eut pour effet de créer une bulle de protection. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer lorsqu'elle leur dit :

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer. Vous me connaissez, au fond de vous vous savez qu je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Allez chercher Dumbledore, lui, saura me reconnaître »

La jeune fille s'effondra par terre, laissant tout le petit salon dans une incompréhension et un silence des plus total.

* * *

_**oui, je sai, c mechan de couper la mais c aussi + drole pour moi !**_

_**vous avez aimé , J'attend vos commentaires !**_


	5. Retour douloureux

petite precison avan de commencer... ce petit editeur de texte ne veut pas accepter mes tirets en debut de dialogue donc cela risk detre plus compliké a comprendre ... .dsl !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour douloureux 

Le premier à réagir fut Fol Œil. Il s'avança prudemment vers la jeune fille étendue, sa baguette magique levée, toujours prêt à attaquer. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle, il annonça :

« Elle s'est évanouie, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse nous faire quoi que ce soit, elle est trop faible mais je vais quand même récupérer sa baguette, on ne sait jamais …. »

L'ancien Auror se pencha alors sur le corps inerte de la jeune fille et fouilla dans ses poches. Il fit une mine étonnée et annonça après de plus amples recherches :

« C'est très très bizarre, elle n'a pas de baguette ….. Comment a-t-elle lancé son sort de protection sans baguette magique ? »

Il se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre qui paraissaient tous dans le même état d'étonnement. C'est alors que Kingsley Shakelbot prit la parole.

« Elle nous a dit de prévenir Dumbledore, pourquoi ne le ferions nous pas ? C'est vrai, cela ne peut que nous aider à comprendre…Non ?

Oui Kingsley, je pense que tu as raison … Dumbledore saura sûrement quoi faire étant donné que selon cette jeune femme il se souviendra d'elle.»

C'était Lupin qui venait de prendre la parole. Il semblait pensif, même inquiet… Il ne détachait pas son regard du corps de la jeune fille et semblait très troublé. Il dit alors sans quitter le corps inerte du regard :

« Kingsley, peux-tu aller chercher Dumbledore s'il te plaît. Demande lui de venir le plus rapidement possible. »

L'auror transplana aussitôt. L'atmosphère du salon était très tendue. Tout le monde était très silencieux. Remus était de plus en plus tendu et semblait en réflexion intense. Harry qui avait remarqué l'attitude de son ami lui demanda ce qui se passait. Remus lui répondit d'une voix mystérieuse :

« J'ai l'impression de la connaître mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui elle est. Et en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la crois quand elle dit quelle ne veut pas nous faire de mal. C'est comme si j'avais une entière confiance en elle. »

Remus continuait de fixer la jeune fille, le regard pensif. Harry était quelque peu troublé par les déclarations de son ami. Etait-il possible que la jeune fille ait envoûté Remus sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Maugrey, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que Harry s'adressa à Remus.

« Lupin, je vous croirais envoûté par cette jeune fille si je ne pensais pas exactement la même chose que vous. J'ai moi aussi l'impression de la connaître et de l'avoir déjà vu. Et il est impossible qu'elle ait pu jeter un autre sort le peu de temps qu'elle a été consciente. Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Dumbledore en espérant qu'il sache quoi faire. »

Sur ces paroles, Fol Œil prit une chaise et s'assit, les deux yeux toujours tournés vers la jeune fille.

Le silence était des plus total depuis quelques minutes lorsque Kingsley revint, accompagné de Dumbledore. Le professeur regarda Maugrey, Remus puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'une expression inhabituelle du professeur passa sur son visage : il était étonné. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'observa puis se tourna vers Lupin.

« Remus, reconnaissez-vous cette jeune fille ?

Non professeur, mais j'ai l'impression de très bien la connaître…. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son identité.

Oui, bien sur, IL a du lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes très puissant, c'est pour cela que personne n'arrive à se souvenir d'elle. »

Dumbledore avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix à peine audible. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le corps de la jeune fille et déclara :

« Vous avez raison de la croire lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous la connaissez très bien… Tous ici vous la connaissez….Soit vous l'avez rencontré, soit vous avez lu des histoires sur sa vie… mais un sortilège très puissant vous a tout fait oublier. »

Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna alors vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils le regardaient tous avec un air de profonde incompréhension sur leur visage. Un petit sourire d'amusement vint éclairé le visage De Dumbledore.

« Oui, bien sur vous ne devez rien comprendre …. Alors au lieu de parler je vais vous montrer. »

Dumbledore s'avança vers le corps inerte, pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et prononça « ENERVATUM ». Presque aussitôt, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrèrent. Elle regarda Dumbledore et tenta de se relever. Le vieil homme l'aida. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole, d'une voix très rapide, prise de panique :

« Dumbledore, vous devez me croire, nous nous connaissons, nous sommes même amis ! S'il vous plait je …. »

Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase, elle ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Le vieil homme la regarda et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

« Je sais Amy, je me souviens de vous. Le sortilège d'oubliettes qu'IL vous a jeté a du perdre de son efficacité lorsque vous vous êtes échappée. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre comment vous avez pu sortir de l'endroit où vous étiez retenue.

Je peux tout vous expliquer professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi. Même Remus ne se rappelle pas! »

Amy avait fini sa phrase d'une voix éteinte, déçue, ou plutôt triste.

« Mais il va s'en souvenir Amy, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais jeter le contre sort et tout le monde se souviendra de vous. Vous êtes prête ?

Oui, cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'attends cela. Allez-y »

Dumbledore leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la jeune fille et prononça d'une voix forte et distincte « REVELATUM MAXIMA ». Un éclair vert frappa Amy en pleine poitrine et la fit vaciller. Elle était sur le point de s'écrouler lorsqu 'elle se rattrapa à un fauteuil. Elle se tourna vers les occupants de la pièce en se demandant si le sort avait fait effet. Elle eut la réponse dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Remus. Celui-ci était plus qu'étonné mais une expression de bonheur profond était sur son visage. Il la regarda, s'avança vers elle, posa sa main sur sa joue, comme pour vérifier si tout cela n'était pas une illusion et dit d'une voix marquée par l'émotion :

« Amy, c'est bien toi ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te revoir ! »

Il la serra dans ses bras, d'une étreinte particulièrement forte, comme si il avait peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Il s'écarta d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je te croyait morte. »

Amy eut un petit sourire sur le visage et lui dit d'une petite voix moqueuse :

« Et bien non, on ne se débarrasse pas d'Amy Rosenberg aussi facilement mon cher Lunard ! »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rire le dernier des maraudeurs. Amy riait aussi.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Harry. Elle se détourna de Remus et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

« Toi tu es un Potter. Oui, tu es Harry. Tu as les yeux de ta mère et les cheveux de ton père. » Amy eut un petit rire et continua.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avait un an. Sirius et ton père voulaient à tout prix t'emmener faire un tour sur un balai. Ta mère était au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu te souviens Remus ? Moi je m'en souviens parfaitement ! On avait beaucoup rigolé ce jour-là. Mais, où sont-ils tous les trois ? Ils sont en mission pour l'Ordre ? C'est pour cela que tu es ici Harry ? Et aussi pour ça que tu étais chez ces gens là tout le début de l'été ? »

L'atmosphère du salon qui s'était détendue jusque là redevint glaciale. Amy ne comprit pas cette réaction. Elle se tourna vers Remus dont le visage venait de se fermer. Elle le questionna :

« Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

« Amy, savez vous combien d'années vous avez été enfermée ?

Vu l'apparence de Harry je dirais qu'il doit avoir aux alentours de 15 ans, sinon plus donc j'ai du être enfermée une quinzaine d'année, non ? Mais pourquoi est ce que vous me demandez ça Albus ?

Quel est votre dernier souvenir avant d'être enfermée ?

Mon dernier souvenir …attendez….. Voldemort m'a dit qu'il allait tuer James, Lily et Harry mais il a du échouer étant donné qu'Harry est là. »

Amy avait parlé d'une voix sure mais elle comprit que sa théorie devait être fausse lorsqu'elle vit tous les visages se baisser. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole cette fois ci.

« Non, une partie de son plan a réussi. »

Tout le monde fut étonné de voir le jeune homme parler de cette façon. Amy se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci continua.

« Il a réussi a tué mon père et ma mère mais lorsqu'il m'a lancé l' Avada Kedavra le sort a échoué, Voldemort a été réduit à l'état d'âme errante et moi j'ai cette cicatrice. »

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Amy. Elle se figea, totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une dizaine de Doloris dans la poitrine. Elle ne bougeait plus et Remus décida donc de s'avancer vers elle. Il la prit par la taille et l'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Le salon était silencieux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une personne au monde ne connaissait pas l'histoire du meurtre des Potter. Remus regarda la jeune fille d'un air attendri. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sortir de cet état.

« Amy, mon ange, ça va aller ?

oui, du moins je pense… je ne sais pas … je n'avais pas imaginer ne pas revoir tout le monde à mon retour … mais, où est Sirius ? Remus, pourquoi n'est il pas là ? Il n'est pas ... Il n'est pas mort lui aussi ? Oh, s'il te plait, dis moi qu'il est juste sorti et qu'il est en retard … »

La jeune fille avait parlé d'une voix suppliante…. Elle était au bord des larmes. Remus la regarda d'un regard triste :

« Si Amy, il est mort en juin. Bellatrix l'a tué.

Quoi, mais comment cette écervelé a-t-elle réussi à le tuer ? »

Amy pleurait maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse qui coulaient …. C'étaient des larmes de colère… une colère intense qui remontait. Les personnes présentes dans le salon n'osaient pas parler. C'est Harry qui parla une fois de plus.

« Au mois de juin je suis tombé dans un piège de Voldemort et certains membres de l'Ordre ont du venir nous secourir moi et mes amis. C'est à ce moment là que Bellatrix Lestrange l'a attaqué. Il est tombé à travers un voile au département des mystères. »

Amy sembla calmée par cette explication.

« Il est tombé derrière le voile de la salle de la mort ? Mais alors il y a encore de l'espoir ! Je dois pouvoir … »

Harry écoutait attentivement mais Dumbleddore coupa Amy avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

« Amy, nous nous occuperons de tout cela plus tard. Vous devez vous reposer mais surtout, j'aimerais savoir ce qui 'est passé pour que vous disparaissiez pendant toutes ces années et surtout, comment vous êtes revenue. Mais avant, si vous le voulez nous pouvons vous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pendant votre absence.

non, cela serait plus rapide que je fasse appelle à mes pouvoirs pour tout apprendre.

des pouvoirs, quels pouvoirs ? »

C'était Ron qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis l'apparition de Amy. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, étonnée de la question du jeune roux, qui rougit dès qu'il sentit le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui. Mais c'est Hermione qui rompit le silence. Elle s'écria :

« Mais bien sûr, je sais qui vous êtes ! J'ai lu tellement de livre sur vous ! Mais, pourquoi est ce que je ne m'en souviens que maintenant ? »

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit à la jeune fille :

« Le sortilège d'oubliettes qu'à jeter Voldemort sur Amy a eu pour effet d'effacer le souvenir de cette dernière des mémoires de toutes les personnes présentes sur Terre. Mais ce sortilège n'a pas pu effacer les livres … donc, Miss Granger, les informations sur Amy que vous avez lues ont été stockées dans votre mémoire et maintenant que le sort a été annulé, vous vous souvenez de tout. »

Hermione était dans une réflexion intense mais, surtout, elle regardait Amy avec beaucoup d'admiration.

Harry, Ron, Georges, Fred et Ginny, eux, ne comprenaient absolument rien et la plus jeune des Weasley se lança enfin et demanda d'une voix forte :

« Mais est ce que quelqu'un veut bien nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Amy se tourna vers la jeune rouquine, un regard bienveillant sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, je peux tout vous expliquer… mais cela sera long. Donc je vous conseille de vous asseoir. Ensuite cela sera à votre tour de m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. »

Amy s'assit sur une chaise et fut bientôt imitée par toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. Le silence était des plus total, tout le monde était impatient d'entendre le récit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques instants puis se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Albus, je pense qu'il faut que je commence par le début pour que tout le monde comprenne tout. Etes-vous d'accord ?

oui, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Amy.

Très bien, alors allons y….. »

La jeune fille pris une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

« Voila, tout commence vraiment, je pense, en 1969……… »

* * *

voila, il est enfin arrivé! jspr ke ce petit chapitre vous plait ... en tout cas c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusque là ! bref, j'attends vos commentaires ! bisous 


	6. Le récit d'une vie

_je commence par quelque chose d'indispensable :PARDON ! je suis tout àfait consciente que c'est horrible de laisser un tel délai avant de publier la suite d'une fic masi malheureusement ce chapitre me bloquait complètement ! j'arrivais pas à men sortir ave clui et donc il a fallu que je me replonge dasn d'autres fics pour pouvoir attaquer ce chapitre ! je vous préviens, il est long, mais j'espère qu'il ovus plaira ! BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le récit d'une vie 

« Voila, tout commence vraiment, je pense, en 1970…… l'année où je suis rentrée à Poudlard. J'avais 11ans à l'époque et le fait de rentrer enfin dans l'école dont j'avais entendu parler toute mon enfance était comme voir un rêve devenir réalité.

J'ai passé les 11 premières années de ma vie dans un orphelinat entourée de personnes qui me détestaient pour la plupart et s'exerçaient à la magie sur moi. Le seul ami que j'avais était le fils de l'homme qui finançait l'orphelinat et il était rentré à Poudlard l'année précédente.

J'étais heureuse ce 1er septembre…. J'allais passé l'année avec mon meilleur ami, le seul qui m'ait jamais protégé des autres, le seul qui m'ait jamais aidé, le seul qui m'ait jamais aimé en fait…

Mais tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'aurais rêvé lors de cette rentrée… En effet, à mon plus grand désespoir j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor moi qui espérait tant rejoindre Lucius à Serpentard. »

Amy marqua une pause en voyant les mines étonnées, presque choquées qui l'entouraient. C'est Ron qui exprima l'avis général :

« Quoi ? Votre meilleur ami était Lucius Malefoy ? Et vous rêviez d'aller le rejoindre à Serpentard ? On parle bien du même Malefoy là ? »

Amy eut un petit sourire désabusé. La jeune fille s'attendait à cette remarque. Elle se doutait que Lucius n'avait pas changé de réputation, même en 20 ans. Elle répondit calmement :

« Oui Ron, on parle bien du même Malefoy. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce que montre les gens tu sais, ce que tu penses d'eux n'est pas forcément la vérité. Même si je dois dire que pour Lucius, il y a une exception, il est presque exactement ce qu'il montre de lui-même. »

Amy marqua une pause. Elle réfléchissait mais ce fut Harry qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Ce n'est pas possible que vous ayez 11 ans en 1970…. Ou bien alors vous ne faites pas du tout votre âge ! »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire :

« Merci Harry, c'est gentil ! Je veux bien tout expliquer mais si vous me couper à chaque phrase cela risque de ne pas avancer ! Alors, je vous raconte tout et après vous me poser vos questions, ok ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Bien, j'en était ou…ah oui, ma répartition. Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor…. Je n'avais entendu parler de Poudlard que par Lucius qui me présentait les autres maisons comme inférieurs à Serpentard. Et celle qu'il considérait comme étant particulièrement …. Comment dire…. Il présentait les élèves de cette maison comme étant des petits prétentieux fiers de leur personne…. Il les détestait et moi je me retrouvais dans la maison que j'avais détestée, croyant parfaitement ce que me racontait Lucius.

J'étais une petite fille timide et qui avait peur de presque tout, à cause de mon passé assez tumultueux. Grandir dans un orphelinat sorcier n'est pas forcément très agréable, surtout quand vous êtes petite et sans défense… je suis rapidement devenue la souffre-douleur des plus grands, celle sur qui ont test les nouveaux sort appris pendant l'année scolaire.. Bref, je vous raconterais cette histoire plus tard, je m'égare là !

Donc, mon année scolaire…. Les membres de Gryffondor se sont vite rendus compte de « l'intrus » qui se trouvait parmi eux. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas discrète, j'allais dire bonjour à Lucius et ses amis tous les matins et on se retrouvait souvent après les cours…. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui… bref, les Gryffondor s'en sont rendus compte et ont été loin de l'apprécier… la haine entre les deux maisons était assez intense et forcément, il ne fallait pas « fraterniser avec l'ennemi ». Je m'attendais à subir le même sort qu'à l'orphelinat mais non, ils m'ont juste fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que nous devenions amis.

J'ai donc passé mes deux premières années en ne connaissant personne de ma maison …. Et cela va peut-être vous étonner mais cette situation ne m'a pas dérangée. Les amis de Lucius sont vite devenus mes amis. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec eux…. Ainsi, j'ai forgé des liens très forts avec Severus Rogue. Il était très doué pour les potions et m'aidait souvent pendant que Lucius était à son entraînement de Quidditch. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec lui.

Amy marqua de nouveau une pause en voyant les mines effarés de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et des jumeaux. Elle eut un petit rire et reprit.

« Il faudra vraiment que vous me racontiez tout ce que j'ai raté. Vu vos têtes, vous ne devez pas avoir la même vision des personnes dont je parle.

.- Non, en effet, nous n'avons pas la même relation que vous avec vos « amis ». Mais, comme vous dîtes, nous parlerons de tout cela après, continuez s'il vous plait », demanda Harry.

Amy adressa un sourire et jeune homme et reprit son récit.

« Les deux premières années se sont donc déroulées comme ça : je voyais les Serpentards dès que je le pouvais et je n'adressais absolument pas la parole aux élèves de ma maison. L'été je retournais à l'orphelinat, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'aimais beaucoup le château. La solitude m'avait amené à l'explorer de fond en comble et je m'y sentais bien. C'était pour moi le premier endroit ou j'avais envie de rester. Mes deux premières années ont donc été excellentes….. J'avais de très bons résultats et j'étais heureuse.

Mais à partir de ma troisième année, les choses se sont compliquées…. Le groupes des Maraudeurs, comme ont les appelaient à l'époque, ne supportait pas le fait qu'une Gryffondor s'entende bien avec des Serpentards, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy et de Severus Rogue. Leur passe-temps favoris était de me demander si j'étais sure de ne pas vouloir changer de maison ou encore, mes demander des nouvelles de mes amis…. Ils accumulaient les remarques et cela devenait pesant…. Bien entendu, je n'en parlais à personne, je savais très bien que raconter ce qui se passait à Lucius ou Severus envenimerait les choses …. Alors je laissais passer, je me retenais de répondre …. Et c'est à ce moment là, alors que j'allais le plus mal que j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a bouleversée.

Un soir de cours, alors que Severus et Lucius me raccompagnaient, ce dernier a fait une remarque assez insultante sur certaines personnes de ma maison. Malgré le fait que je ne leur parle pas, je ne supportais pas qu'il les insulte. Il le savait, et ce soir là je lui aie répondu assez violemment. Cela a bien entendu dégénéré en grosse dispute. Severus essayait de nous calmer mais cela était peine perdue. Toujours est-il que les sujets ont peu à peu dérivés et nous en sommes venus à parler de ma famille.

On m'avait expliqué dès que j'avais été assez grande pour comprendre que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident. Mais se soir là, Lucius a commis ce que j'appelle une « grosse gaffe ». Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne s'est sûrement pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Bref, il a laissé échappé que mes parents n'étaient pas morts. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Je l'ai regardé et lui ai demandé plus d'explication mais, au début, il ne voulait rien me dire de plus mais il a fini par m'expliquer. Le ministère de la magie m'a enlevé alors que j'avais presque un an. Ils ont fait subir un sort d'amnésie à toutes les personnes me connaissant, afin de ne pas trop bouleverser leur vie. »

Amy s'arrêta, elle baissa les yeux, sentant la mélancolie refaire surface. Mais le spectacle qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle releva la tête lui soutira un petit sourire triste. La plupart des personnes présentes dans le salon étaient toutes bouches bées. Les seules à ne pas avoir réagit à la nouvelle étaient Remus, Dumbledore ainsi que quelques personnes qui connaissaient elle aussi ce lourd secret.

« Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous lorsque Lucius a laissé échapper cette information, je ne pouvait pas le croire. Cette annonce m'a plongé dans un brouillard total. Je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre. J'ai juste couru jusqu'à la salle commune, qui heureusement était vide à ce moment là. Je me suis assise dans un coin et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. La seule personne à qui j'avais fait confiance m'avait menti et cela me faisait horriblement mal.

C'est à ce moment là que ta mère est venue vers moi Harry. Elle m'a aperçu lorsqu'elle est rentrée du dîner et c'est approché de moi. Je n'osais pas lui parler au tout début mais ensuite tout est sorti tout seul. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Lily et moi sommes devenues très proches. Une amitié très forte s'était forgée. Et cela malgré les remarques des Maraudeurs qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistante. Ils ne supportaient pas de voir une Gryffondor sympathisé autant avec quelqu'un comme moi, l'ennemie publique, la personne à éviter. Les remarques étaient de plus en plus méchantes et je ne sais vraiment pas comment Lily a tenu le choc. Tous les jours je lui répétais que je comprendrai si elle ne voulait plus me voir afin de reprendre sa vie tranquille qu'elle avait avant de venir me parler. Et tous les jours elle me répétait que si je continuais à penser qu'elle allait me laisser tomber à cause de remarques idiotes elle allait m'offrir au Calmar Géant du lac. »

Amy eut un nouveau un rire qui fut, cette fois-ci partagé par toute l'assemblée qui l'écoutait.

« Bref, nous sommes devenues très proches et ce malgré les préjugés qui circulaient. Severus de son côté faisait tout pour que je me réconcilie avec Lucius. J'étais assez hésitante et, c'est ta mère Harry qui m'a poussé à aller parler à Lucius et essayer de lui pardonner. Elle se rendait compte qu'il me manquait. Je l'ai écoutée et je suis donc redevenue « l'amie des Serpentards » tout en restant la meilleure amie de Lily.

Cette réconciliation a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase pour les maraudeurs. Ta pauvre mère en bavait Harry, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Sirius et James y allaient vraiment fort avec elle. J'ai pensé de nombreuses fois qu'elle devait réellement tenir à moi pour rester mon amie dans ces conditions. Donc j'ai moi aussi tenu le coup et continué mon année.

L'été est arrivé et j'ai retrouvé ta mère au mois d'août. L'orphelinat a accepté que je passe un mois chez elle. Et Lucius a compris lui aussi à quel point Lily était importante pour moi. Et puis, durant ce mois, je suis allez voir ma famille. Ma vraie famille, dans le monde moldu. Bien sûr, je n'ai donné aucun signe de ma présence… de tout façon il n'ont aucun souvenir de moi, mais je les ai juste observé pendant des heures, assise au coté de Lily sur un banc. Nous sommes restés là en silence et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cet après-midi a compté pour moi. Ta mère avait fait beaucoup de recherches pour retrouver ma famille, elle avait cherché pendant tout le mois de juillet et m'avait fait cette surprise.

J'ai donc commencé ma quatrième année avec une joie intense. J'étais heureuse et même les remarques de ton père et ton parrain n'y faisait rien.

Mais un soir je suis rentrée complètement épuisée dans la salle commune, je venais de me disputer avec Lucius et Severus et j'en avais vraiment plus que marre. Les maraudeurs et Lily étaient assis dans des fauteuils et Sirius n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lancer une de ces remarques cinglantes dont il avait le secret. Et là, je n'ai pas pu tenir le choc, j'ai faire sortir tout la peine, la haine et la colère que je gardais en moi depuis 14ans.je lui ai hurlé qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre… je lui ai tout raconté, toute ma vie minable de souffre douleur et de fille oubliée de ses parents, cette vie de mensonges et de tristesse. J'ai littéralement fondu en larmes et mon « discours » a refroidi ton parrain. Je me suis écroulée devant lui, épuisée par ce que je venais de dire. Après cette soirée, je suis entrée dans le cercle très fermé des maraudeurs.

La rivalité entre Lucius et les Gryffondor devint de plus en plus forte, notamment à cause de mon amitié pour les deux camps. Des affrontements avaient régulièrement lieu et un jour, lors d'une de ces batailles entre ton parrain et Severus, je suis intervenue. Alors que Sirius lançait un « IMPEDIMENTA » je me suis placée entre lui et le Serpentard. J'ai reçu le sort de plein fouet mais cela ne m'a absolument fait aucun effet. C'était comme si mon corps venait de l'absorber. Tout le monde est resté bouche bée devant cela et moi-même je ne comprenais pas. Dumbledore m'a convoquée le soir même dans son bureau pour me faire part de sa théorie sur les raisons de cet évènement, théorie qui s'est ensuite avérée être exacte. Il m'a annoncée se soir là qu'il me soupçonnait depuis longtemps être une prophétesse.

.- Une quoi ? »exclama Ron qui rougit immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de hurler.

Amy rigola une fois de plus. La réaction des jeunes gens en face d'elle ne l'étonnait absolument pas. Elle s'apprêtait à donner plus d'explications mais ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole en regardant Ron.

« Une prophétesse est un être magique qui possède une immense force et de nombreux pouvoirs tels que lancer des sorts sans baguettes, deviner l'avenir ou les pensées des personnes qui l'entourent, notamment les sentiments forts.

.- Tout à fait Hermione, répondit Amy en regardant la jeune fille d'un air presque admiratif qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la jeune sorcière. Mais je n'aime pas ce terme de prophétesse. Sirius avait pris pour habitude de m'appeler sa petite fée, continua-t-elle en rigolant. Il trouvait que ce terme m'allait parfaitement bien !

.- Et il avait raison », renchérit Remus qui n'avait jusque là pas encore parlé.

Ce dernier regardait Amy d'un regard tendre, protecteur, et il sembla à Harry qu'il devait être heureux de retrouver la jeune femme, retrouvant ainsi une partie de sa vie qu'il avait oubliée.

« Bref, cette annonce ne m'a pas bouleversé plus que cela. J'avais plus de pouvoirs que les autres et tant mieux mais je ne voyais pas réellement à quoi cela pourrait servir ….

Mon année s'est donc écoulée normalement, rythmée par les cours et les interminables querelles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Mon été s'est aussi bien passé que le précédent, je sui retournée chez Lily et j'ai encore passé de nombreux après-midi avec elle à observer mes parents. C'est cet été là que j'ai découvert que j'avais une petite sœur de 5ans. Je ne me lassais pas de les observer et je remerciais Lily tous les soirs de me permettre d'avoir retrouvé ma vraie famille. J'étais plus qu'heureuse à ce moment-là.

Mais j'aurais du me douter que ce bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Je suis rentrée en cinquième année et un matin, j'ai découvert dans « La gazette du sorcier » qu'une famille moldue avait été assassinée par un mangemort. Cette famille était la mienne. Et le responsable de leur mort, leur assassin, n'était autre que le père de Lucius. »

Amy s'arrêta, sa voix était cassée par l'émotion. Lorsqu'elle reprit son récit, une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je suis allée voir Lucius en larmes, au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner. Tous les élèves venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle et étaient trop abasourdis pour penser à m'arrêter. Je me suis mise à hurler, je lui ai dit qu'il était issu d'une famille horrible. Il a essayé de me calmer mais j'étais dans un état d'hystérie intense. Il a commencé à s'énerver à son tour en me disant qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Je lui ai hurlé qu'il était exactement comme son père, qu'il était aussi horrible que lui et qu'il finirait sûrement lui aussi par devenir mangemort.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de mes paroles à ce moment là. Je l'ai inconsciemment poussé à devenir mangemort. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il essayait de renier depuis le début. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit que j'avais sûrement raison. Il est sorti et je me suis effondrée au sol.

Je me suis réveillée 3jours plus tard à l'infirmerie, entourée des maraudeurs. Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite, je vivais ma vie de Gryffondor en quelque sorte. Je ne parlais plus aux Serpentards et ma vie devenait banale.

Lors de ma sixième année, Sirius et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et cela jusqu'au milieu de notre septième année où nous avons compris que nous préférerions resté amis. Nous nous disputions trop souvent pour un couple normal. Nous avons par contre tous été heureux de voir tes parents se mettre enfin ensemble et nous annoncer à la fin de leur 7eme année qu'ils allaient s'installer ensemble.

Tout s'est enchaîné très vite, je suis devenue Médicomage tout comme ta mère Harry tandis que Sirius et ton père devenaient Aurors et que Remus continuait ses études.

James et Lily se sont mariés et tu es né Harry. Tu as été notre rayon de soleil à tous au milieu de cette période sombre qui s'installait. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant et tes parents ont vite découvert qu'ils étaient en danger. Ils ont décidé de te baptiser dans le monde sorcier et ensuite se cacher. Il ont choisi Sirius comme parrain et moi-même en temps que marraine.

Mais un jour j'ai reçu un mot sensé venir de Sirius me demandant de le rejoindre avec le portoloin qu'il avait joint à sa lettre. J'ai donc pris la fleur que contenait le parchemin et je me suis retrouvée transportée au milieu d'un cercle de mangemorts.

Je venais de tomber stupidement dans un piège. Je ne m'étais pas méfiée et je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup. Voldemort avait eu vent de mes pouvoirs et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait atteindre tes parents si j'étais encore vivante. Il m 'a annoncé se soir là qu'il venait de te tuer ainsi que James et Lily. Mon monde s'est effondré, je me suis encore une fois de plus laissée gagner par mes faiblesses. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a profité et m'a renfermée dans une salle du temps. J'étais prisonnière de cet endroit et j'étais trop bouleversé pour essayer de sortir.

.– Excusez moi mais qu'est ce que c'est « une salle du temps », demanda Hermione timidement.

.- C'est une salle dans laquelle le temps est modifié. Il ne s'écoule plus mais stagne. On ne vieillit plus, c'est comme si l'on revivait la même journée indéfiniment. Mais lorsque la personne présente dans cette salle perd toute espoir, le temps agit en sens inverse. Cette personne rajeunit jusqu'à ne redevenir qu'un fœtus et mourir. Il est normalement impossible de sortir de ce genre d'endroit et ils sont rares, très rares, il faut être puissant pour ensorceler un lieu pour qu'il ait cette utilité.

.- Mais, comment êtes-vous sortie si c'est impossible ?

.- Oh, au début je n'ai pas tenté de résister je me suis laissée sombrer dans la peine. C'est alors que la salle a commencé son effet inverse.

Mais il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu une vision. Je t'ai vu Harry, dans ton lit, en train de cauchemarder. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, tu es le portrait craché de ton père. L'image s'est ensuite comme éloignée et j'ai vu la pancarte indiquant « Privet Drive » au coin de la rue. J'ai alors repris des forces et, je ne sais pas réellement commet j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je suis allée observer Harry et je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici, étant persuadée de retrouver tous mes amis. Malheureusement, je me suis une fois de plus trompée. »

La voix d'Amy se fit triste à la fin de sa phrase. Elle regarda Remus qui lui sourit, comme pour lui redonner du courage. Celle-ci parut reprendre des forces et demanda avec un sourire timide :

« Bien, maintenant c'est à vous de me raconter vos histoires respectives. »

* * *

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je lance un ptit concours tout facile ... à votre avis, kel âge à Amy maintenant ? allez, je vous assure que c'est pas dure de trouver ! j'attend vos suggestions et appréciations ou critiques dans les review ! gros bisous et c'est promis, je me met dès maintenant au chapitre suivant !_


End file.
